


Our Future Lies Right Ahead

by burnmeumi



Series: The Life and Times of HonoUmiKanan [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, but y'know, i guess, more angst than hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnmeumi/pseuds/burnmeumi
Summary: Honoka falls into a heavy bout of depression, and Kanan and Umi need to help comfort her.





	Our Future Lies Right Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing in like one go and all I remember from writing it is that I constantly hated what I was writing because it just didn't feel like it flowed right. My friend says otherwise, but I'm not sure. Hopefully it's not and you guys find it enjoyable.

* * *

"Honoka, _please_ , at least unlock the door so we can talk!"

At the resulting silence, Kanan sighed deeply. She and Umi had been at it for almost an hour, trying to get Honoka to come out of her and Umi's shared room, or at least unlock the door so they could try to help their depressed girlfriend. Everything had been going fine earlier that day- Kanan had come to the apartment as soon as her grandfather let her off from her shift, and she'd spent the afternoon cuddling with her girlfriends on the couch watching some cooking show. And things had been great.

But suddenly (seemingly) out of nowhere, Honoka stood up, excused herself, and walked right into the bedroom, with nary a word to Kanan or Umi. The two women shared worried glances- was she okay? Had whatever they were watching set off her depression? Slowly, almost hesitantly, Kanan stood and walked towards the bedroom, Umi following just moments after.

Kanan gently rapped her knuckles on the door, softly whispering, "Honoka, sweetheart? You okay?" After a couple seconds, she wrapped her hand around the knob and tried to turn it. She sighed softly, letting go of the door knob. "She locked the door," Kanan muttered, turning to look at an equally worried Umi. "What should we do?"

And so, the two had spent the last hour trying everything they could think of to get Honoka to come out; offered to take her to dinner, to visit the Homura bakery (somewhere Kanan still had yet to visit), anything that came to their mind, but nothing had worked.

Kanan bit her lip, her and Umi both running out of ideas.

In the room, Honoka clutched the comforter of her and Umi's shared bed tighter to herself. She didn't want to worry Umi and Kanan, of course she didn't. They knew that she sometimes had these fits- Kanan frequently did too, not as much since she'd gotten Maki to get Kanan on the same prescription she was, but still frequently.

She wished she could talk to them when she got like this, wished her first instinct weren't to curl in on herself, wished she weren't such a selfish, idiotic, brash headed—

"Datte kanousei kanjitanda, sou da susume~"

Honoka flinched gently, her eyes widening slightly in response. That wasn't Umi's voice, that was definitely Kanan singing. But… she'd never told Kanan about μ's, and she knew Umi hadn't either.

Within seconds, Umi's voice joined Kanan's. "Koukai shitakunai me no mae ni~…"

Umi's wondrous, beautiful, almost angelic (if Honoka had anything to say about it) voice trailed off, the last several lyrics remaining. Memories flashed through Honoka's mind, memories of a time Umi had sang the same song to her the day Kotori was set to leave to study abroad, memories of a time when the entire rest of μ's had gathered together with Honoka at the Kanda Shrine in the pouring rain, and together sang those same lyrics- lyrics meant to inspire, to encourage.

A hint of a smile grew on Honoka's face, a small amount of tears gathering in her eyes from the memories.

"…Bokura no, michi ga aru…" It was unintentional, partially, almost _instinctive_ for those words to come out of her mouth. But even through the layers of fabric between her and the door, and through the tears that had started to trail down her face, Umi and Kanan had heard them.

The two women shared a quick smile, hearing soft movement from behind the door and a slow but gentle 'click' as Honoka unlocked the door. Within an instant, Umi had thrown the door open and pulled the crying Honoka into her arms, the tear ridden bundle relentlessly letting out muffled "I'm sorry"s.

"There's absolutely nothing to be sorry about, my angel," Umi's voice was soft, comforting, as she gently ran her hands through Honoka's loose hair. "My sweet, beautiful, strong warrior, there's absolutely nothing to be sorry about." She turned her attention to Kanan, making sure Honoka could also see their younger girlfriend in her field of vision. "Isn't that right, princess?"

Kanan felt her cheeks flush. She didn't think she'd ever get used to Umi calling her that. But for Honoka's sake, she shook the thoughts from her mind and smiled gently. "Of course not, there's no reason that our beautiful sunshine should be sorry."

The younger woman walked over to Umi and Honoka, leaning down to give the latter a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You two just stay here while I go get your meds and then we'll go back to cuddling until I have to leave, alright?"

Umi looked at her gratefully and Honoka gave her a small, still somewhat teary smile. "Aye aye, captain."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still hate it.


End file.
